The Infestation Hypothesis
"The Infestation Hypothesis" is the second episode in the fifth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on September 22, 2011 in a back-to-back with "The Skank Reflex Analysis. Summary An argument between Sheldon and Penny over a chair she found in the street leaves Amy caught in the middle, while Leonard tries to spice up his long-distance relationship with Priya. Extended Plot Leonard is having a dinner date (or a "dinfast" date, as Sheldon calls it, due to it being 8 AM in .) with Priya. To be out of his way Sheldon goes over to Penny's place to read his copy of the . With the way they act, Penny and Sheldon joke they are like an old couple. He then asks his "wife" to serve a snack causing Penny to ask for a divorce. Sheldon complements Penny on the new chair she has acquired, saying it's very comfortable. She says she found it on the curb outside and she paid a guy to help bring it up. Sheldon completely freaks out and takes his clothes off to take a shower, but runs back home to his shower when he finds a wet on the floor of Penny's. At the university, Leonard, Howard, and Raj are using the $175,000 to make , when Howard asks how the long-distance relationship with Priya is going. When Leonard mentions that they just talk, Howard tells him that they've got to do or Priya is just going to find "some fancy guy in a turban who grew up with coloring books". Soon, Sheldon comes to find Leonard so he can check for "chair "; Leonard says no and thinks of it as nothing, but another one of Sheldon's paranoias. That evening, Sheldon goes to Penny's to check on the chair. She says she had it completely cleaned out, so he goes to sit on it. However, after he flicks a off his arm, loads of bugs start to crawl all over him. He suddenly snaps out of this dream at home in a way that makes Leonard jump, and he quickly goes over to Penny's to demand she remove the chair from the building. Every attempt he tries is unsuccessful as she refuses to move it. The last time he tries, Penny brings the chair's cushion to the door and he freaks out. In bed, Leonard is chatting online with Priya and is unsuccessfully trying to do dirty talk. Priya decides to guide him with it and asks him to get naked. Just as she is taking her shirt off to reveal her , the laptop screen freezes up, much to Leonard's dismay. Sheldon calls from his room to reset the , then asks to hurry it up as he is streaming a movie on . Having been asked by Sheldon to talk Penny into getting rid of the chair, Amy is at Penny's place and comments on the chair. Penny suddenly realizes what is going on and is upset at Amy for doing Sheldon's work. She asks Amy to leave. Amy immediately apologizes and asks Penny to stay friends with her. To prove she is loyal to Penny, she sits on the chair, but finds something biting her " ". She gets up to find something moving inside the chair and the girls run out of the apartment screaming. Amy promises Penny to not tell Sheldon about this as long as she can tell her doctor, saying she will need s. Meanwhile, Leonard is starting to talk dirty to Priya on again, until she informs him that her parents are with her and they stare at him sternly. Outside the building, Howard and Raj find Penny's discarded chair out on the curb. They decide to take it up to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment so Raj doesn't have to sit on the floor anymore. Critics "Last episode I complained about the lack of Priya and credit to the writers she had not been forgotten. The long distance relationship is obviously doomed but at least we can get some mileage out of it while it lasts. .. The plots built around Sheldon's obsessions don't yield good results because they don't play to his comic strengths. Instead they tend to repeat the same points over and over again...One of my biggest beefs with The Big Bang Theory are that so many of its plots serve no purpose so obviously I wasn't thrilled with this. But in between the tedium there were some good moments." The TV Critic's Review The TV Critic's Review Notes * Title Reference: Sheldon's belief that the chair is infested (which it turns out to be). * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=350 * This episode was watched by 14.94 million people with a rating of 5.1 (adults 18-49). Trivia * Amy plays the and knows two songs to it, " " and the theme song. * When Sheldon jumps and makes Leonard jump, he says its like living with a . * Leonard is terrible with . * Like Leslie Winkle way back at the start of season 1, Howard and Raj use the university's resources for their own food purposes. * Sheldon fixates on a crazy idea and takes it way out of proportion. Leonard mentions four times Sheldon has done this: the time when he put in the garbage because he thought spies were stealing his doodles, when he thought were human nuggets, the strangely shaped cloud that followed him around town and when he put on Leonard's shirt by mistake and thought he started growing again. * Sheldon dislikes the sound of the harp due to its overuse in classic TV sitcoms; it makes him think that he will experience an episode from his past. Sure enough, the moment Amy plays hers, Sheldon recalls a moment where he got in trouble as a little boy, saying, "I'm sorry Mommy, don't be mad at me". * Amy seems aware that Sheldon may have as his ritualistic knocking behavior (Sheldon's Knock)is symptomatic of it. She also points out that he is in denial over it. * Amy describes her and Penny as best friends, besties, BFFs, peas-in-a-pod, or sisters who would share traveling pants (referring to the movie, ). * This episode continues the calculation saga on the whiteboards began in "The Skank Reflex Analysis". * This creature in the chair is seen entering Sheldon's apartment when Raj carries it in, though the chair never showed up in Sheldon's apartment when Raj carries it in, though the chair never showed up in apartment 4A in future episodes. * This episode first aired two days short of the show's fourth anniversary. Quotes Howard: So, how's it going with the long distance love affair? Leonard: It's not easy, but we're making it work. Howard: When you say "Making it work", does it include doing The Cyber Nasty? Leonard: What? Howard: You know, the virtual pickle tickle? The digital bow-chica-bow-wow? ---- Leonard: (Referring to his Skype date with Priya) You know, some people might say that it’s great that we’re trying to make things work long distance. They’d say things like, "Love is stronger than the miles between you." Sheldon: When I rise to power, those people will be sterilized. ---- Penny: (After Sheldon's three successive triple-knocks at her door) What’s up, buttercup? … What’s the word, hummingbird? … What’s the gist, physicist? ---- Leonard: (To Priya, attempting cyber sex, after he removes his shirt) Tah-dah! Man nipples! ---- (Amy is playing her harp to a Bossanova standard) Amy: 5, 6, 7, 8... Tall and tanned and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking. And when she passes, each one she passes goes... Sheldon: (knock knock knock) Amy, (knock knock knock) Amy, (knock knock knock) Amy. Amy: ...aww (Amy stops playing and goes to answer her door for Sheldon.) Amy: You are aware that your ritualistic knocking behavior is symptomatic of obsessive compulsive disorder. Sheldon: Is not. Is not, Is not. Amy: Denial. Denial. Denial, come in. ---- Sheldon: (Trying to get Amy to help him with his disgust with Penny's chair) ''Name your price. '''Amy': Kiss me where I’ve never been kissed before. Sheldon: You mean like ? Amy: Never mind, I’ll talk to Penny. ---- Sheldon: (To Leonard over his Long-Distance relationship with Pryia): I miss the old days when your romantic partners could be returned to the video store. ---- (Penny and Sheldon are reading magazines together.) Penny: We're like an old married couple. Sheldon: If we were an old married couple, the wife would be serving iced tea and s. Penny: I don't have any iced tea or snicker-doodles. Sheldon: A good wife would go to the store. Penny: I want a divorce. Sheldon: Good. On the way to the lawyer, go pick up some iced tea and snicker-doodles. (Both laugh over the joke) Video thumb|300px|left|Sheldon's knock Gallery 880489c26980be08d0a.jpg|Just like an old married couple. Tbbt 502-1.jpg|Testing the kissing box. Tbbt 502-2.jpg|Video dinner with Priya. Infestationhypothesis.jpg|Amy getting bitten. infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon getting Amy to help him. Fest9.jpg|Leoanrd talking with Priya in India. Fest8.jpg|Amy and the chair. Fest7.jpg|Sheldon sitting in the chair. Fest6.jpg|Trying out Howard's virtual internet kissing machine. Fest5.jpg|Sheldon. Fest4.jpg|Sheldon obsessing over the chair. Fest3.jpg|Raj and Howard bringing the chair to apartment 4A. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Howard. Fest14.jpg|Running away after seeing something in the chair. Fest13.jpg|Raj and Howard bringing in the chair. Fest12.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Fest11.jpg|A wife would serve tea and snickerdoodles. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon visiting Penny. Fest1.jpg|Trying the kissing machine. References de:Der Seuchensessel Category:Articles With Videos Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Priya